A Stomachache
by blondiemi
Summary: Maka gets a stomachache during dinner with friends at the Gallows Mansion. Soul gets worried when she disappears from the table.


**A/N: Sooo the other day, I had a really bad stomachache that wouldn't go away all night and I was inspired to write this. So yeah, enjoy. FIRST ONESHOT :D**

She should've known better than to eat with a stomachache. But she didn't want to let such a nice dinner go to waste. She figured it might go away once she started eating. Stupid mistake.

Maka laid sprawled out on the black-and-white leather sofa of Death the Kid and the Thompson sister's living room, clutching her stomach painfully. She had excused herself from the dinner table when the small pang in her stomach grew to an agonizing ache, telling her friends that she would be right back.

It had been about ten minutes since she did so, and Soul was beginning to wonder just where she had gone. It certainly couldn't have been the bathroom like everyone assumed. Even taking a dump wouldn't have taken her _tha_t long.

"Hey guys," Soul started. Everyone at the table turned to him as he stood up from his chair. "I'm gonna go see what's wrong with Maka."

His friends nodded and continued their lively conversation when he turned to walk out of the dining room. He turned to the nearest bathroom, rapping his tan knuckles on the closed white door. Might as well check just in case.

"Maka? You in there?" he asked, tilting his ear towards the door to listen for an answer.

Nothing. He figured. Soul ran a hand through his unruly colorless hair as he tried to figure out just where his meister had gone off to. She might've gone outside to get some fresh air. Maybe she felt a little nauseous.

Soul started making his way to the front door, turning a few corners and entering the hallway that led to the oversized entrance hall where the doors to the Gallows Mansion were located. As he walked down the hallway he briefly caught sight of a head of sand-colored hair as he passed the arch leading into the living room. He backtracked to get a better look inside. Sure enough, there was Maka groaning softly as she twitched when a sudden wave of pain spread through her abdomen.

"Hey," whispered Soul, entering the living room. Maka lifted her head to peer into his concerned crimson eyes.

"Hey," Maka mumbled miserably, curling into a fetal position as Soul sat down at the foot of the couch.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Stomachache," Maka replied weakly.

"Do you feel sick?"

"No. It just hurts."

"Is it something you ate?"

"No," said Maka, turning onto her back, "It started before I ate," she admitted.

Soul smirked, "Then why'd you eat?"

"I didn't want all that good food to go to waste! It's not like we get to eat stuff like that every day," Maka pouted.

"Dumbass," Soul chuckled. "So now what? You just gonna lie here for the rest of the night?"

Maka sighed. She knew that if she got up, the pain would be excruciating. She certainly didn't want to get off the couch, but she didn't want to stay where she was as everyone else had fun without her. She gave a frustrated whimper in her indecision.

"Wanna go home?" Soul asked gently after a few moments of silence

Maka's green eyes shifted down from looking at the plain white ceiling to Soul. His understanding smile and softened features made her confident with her decision.

"Yeah," she said softly. She watched Soul stand up and walk over to where she lay.

"Can you get up?" he asked.

Maka sat up slowly, shifting her legs over the edge of the sofa. She stood up cautiously. She hissed when an agonizing cramp made her bend over, clutching her abdomen. Soul caught her, putting a hand around her waist and easing her back onto the couch.

"How about I just carry you," he suggested, crouching down so she could get on his back.

Maka slid off the sofa and clutched his shoulders as he stood up and slid his arms under her knees. She closed her eyes as she relaxed, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Soul walked out the door and made his way into the dining room, where everyone had already started eating desert without them.

"Guys, I'm taking Maka home. She doesn't feel well," he explained.

"Oh, that's terrible," Tsubaki said with a worried look.

"It's just a bad stomachache. She'll be better by tomorrow," Soul said with a reassuring grin.

"Get better, Maka," Liz said, patting her on the head with a small smile. Maka didn't move her head, but shifted her eyes to meet Liz's crystal blue ones.

"Bye bye Maka~!" Patty sang out, giggling as she waved wildly at Soul and Maka.

"Perhaps I, the great Black Star, should place a blessing on you to heal quickly!" shouted Black Star, beginning to jump out of his chair to make his way over to Maka before Tsubaki pulled him back down and shushed him.

"I'll walk you out, then," said Kid, beckoning for Soul to follow him.

Soul obliged as he walked behind his dark-haired friend with Maka in tow. They made their way across the entrance hall, their footsteps echoing off the walls. Kid opened both doors, for the sake of being symmetrical of course, and allowed Soul to step outside.

"It's too bad you two couldn't stay," Kid started, "but I guess you couldn't help it."

Soul shot him a toothy grin, "There's always next time, man."

Soul walked down the stairs and over to his orange motorcycle parked right outside the gates. He sat Maka down gently on the dark leather seat before he threw his leg over and sat down himself.

"Goodbye Soul, Maka," Death the Kid waved.

Soul lifted up his own hand in farewell before revving up the motorcycle and driving down the street. Maka's arms snaked around his waist.

"You okay back there?" he asked, talking loudly over the roar of the machine underneath him.

He felt Maka nod against his back. He smiled to himself as he wove around the streets of Death City to get back to their small apartment. Upon arrival a few minutes later, Soul tapped Maka's hand, which was clutching his jacket. She stirred, sitting up on the motorcycled and looking around to see where she was, rubbing her eye sleepily. She put a hand over her stomach when she felt another, more painful cramp.

"C'mon," said Soul, stepping off the parked motorcycle and bending down so she could get on his back again. She did and drowsily put her head down on his back.

Soul entered their apartment complex and walked up the stairs to their apartment. He dug in his pocket and took out the key, inserted it in the keyhole, and turned it so they could get inside. He trudged over to Maka's bedroom door, opened it, and walked over to her bed. He gently laid her onto it, watching her turn to her side with a grunt.

"Feeling better?" he asked gently, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to her.

Maka cracked an eye open. "Still hurts," she muttered.

She reached her hand out to Soul's and she brought it to her belly. Soul gave her a curious look.

"Your hand's warm," she said, a small giggle escaping her lips as her pain eased under his warm touch. She closed her eyes.

Soul started moving his hand back and forth over her cramping stomach, watching Maka's contented smile grown wider. Soul reflected it as he continued rubbing her abdomen gently, humming a calming song under his breath.

"Get better, okay?" he whispered.

Maka sighed comfortably as Soul's warm hand and soft humming lulled her to sleep.

**A/N: Meh, it's just a short little thing I came up with. I was actually beginning a massive editing job on the huge oneshot I wrote over the course of last week. It's massive. A monster. So I felt like updating today and decided to finish up this thing and put it up. **


End file.
